


Blanket Burrito

by sirenspell



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenspell/pseuds/sirenspell
Summary: Writing some self-indulgent Nick Jakoby x reader cause I feel like Nick would do everything in his power to see his S/O smile after a bad day.





	Blanket Burrito

“Babe! I’m home.” You didn’t reply, rather just wrapped the blanket around you tighter. You heard the thump of his shoes as he took them off by the door, the jangle of his keys as he dropped them on the hallway table. 

“Babe?” He calls again, and you finally reply.

“Couch.” The noise of his feet padding along the hardwood floor to your spot, you feel his gaze on you and you turn glancing up. Nick’s golden eyes take in your cocooned self. 

“What happened?” He asks ears twitching, he’s upset and it starts the tears you had tried to keep back. 

“Well as you can see, I am in a burrito of sadness–” 

“I can but how did you become a burrito of sadness?” He asks, trying to hide the small grin at your comment. 

“I just had a really bad day…” You sniffle out as he shushes you crouching down beside the couch, rubbing a large hand over your blanket-covered shoulder. He had changed out of his uniform at work, now here he was in a white t-shirt and sweats. He looked tired and that made you feel even worse, a bad day for you…Was nothing compared to a good day for him. It’s quiet for a moment before Nick’s golden eyes meet yours, leaning forward he whispers. 

“May I join you in the blanket burrito?” He says it so seriously you can’t help but snicker as his ears twitch in his small victory and he gives you that sweet dopey smile that makes your stomach flip. Taking the corners of the blanket in your hands you shift to lay on your back opening the blanket like wings to welcome him into your embrace. Nick maneuvers himself between your legs his head laying on your chest. His lower body between your legs and his legs hanging over the arm of the couch. When he’s settled you wrap the blanket around your bodies Nick chuckles. 

“Now we’re an overstuffed burrito.” You let out a half-hearted snort at this but let the conversation lull.

Your hands run over his head the feeling of his rough skin against your own soothes both of you. Nick hums softly you feel his body relax, you hear his breathing sync with your own as you both lay there. Your fingers tracing the patterns on his skin something you loved so much about him how different he was from you. 

“Feeling a bit better?” He mumbles, the rumble of his voice rumbling through his chest and you sigh softly. 

“I am,” you whisper back feeling his body relax even more he was going to fall asleep at this rate and you were not complaining, though your legs would probably mind after an hour. Your fingers trace lower to his ear running along the shell of it. He makes a noise low in his throat and you chuckle. 

“You like me rubbing your ears?” He nuzzles his face into your sternum, and you giggle as his hands squeeze your hips, it’s a silent threat of tickles if you continue your teasing. 

“I love you.” He mumbles you almost miss it but you feel your heart twist with happiness and you sit up as far as you can pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“I love you too.”

You both lay there for a while longer, till you and Nick fall asleep, a burrito of happiness rather than a burrito of sadness.


End file.
